bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopeke
Kopeke was a Ko-Matoran who once lived in Metru Nui. History Metru Nui Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Kopeke inhabited Ko-Metru. He worked under various jobs including a messenger in Ko-Metru and, at some point, aided Toa Nuju in his search for Ehrye. Kopeke stayed in Ko-Metru until the island's Matoran population was taken away by the Vahki, who were being commanded by Makuta Teridax in the form of Turaga Dume. He was put into a Matoran Sphere. Later, when the Toa Metru rescued all of the Matoran, he was reawakened on the shores of Naho Bay. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Jaa was in a Matoran Sphere his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of his memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Ko-Matoran on creating the village of Ko-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Nuju former Toa Metru of Ice. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. The Dark Time During his time on Mata Nui, Kopeke became a skilled Ice craver. He was in Ko-Wahi, guarding the North March, when a wall collapsed and he was burried beneath it. This was due to the Ta-Matoran being overwhelmed by Teridax's Rahi. Luckly, he was found by Takua, who used a heatstone to thaw him out of the ice he was burried beneath. Kopeke then ran to his observation post and told Takua what had happened. Chronicler's Company He later met Takua again, when Nuju ordered Kopeke to join Takua in defending the Kini-Nui. During their journey they found an Ice gate, which was closed. Kopeke used his Ice Carving skills to sculpt a key out of an icicle. The group finally arrived at the Kini Nui, where they witnessed the Toa Mata putting on their Golden Kanohi. After the Toa went beneath the surface to battle Teridax, the Matoran began to fight the infected Rahi that attacked Kini Nui. However, they were quickly out-numbered, but were saved when the military forces of the six villages came to the battle. After the Bohrok-Kal's defeat at the hands of the Toa Nuva, Kopeke and the other Matoran were rebuilt into stronger forms, similar to the ones they had on Metru Nui. After this, he was chosen as the goal keeper for Ko-Koro's Kolhii team. Unfortunatly his team was eliminated. During one practice match his Kanohi Komau was damaged, and he replaced it with a Matatu, to honor the turaga of Ko-Koro. Return to Metru Nui Kopeke later helped to construct the boats to return to Metru Nui, and also heard the Turaga tales about Mata Nui. Later, he became the Chronicler of Metru Nui, as Hahli had become a Toa. She later told her adventures to him after her return from The Pit. Kopeke recorded it all, remembering Kongu's warning to not write anyting bad about Matoro, who had sacreficed his own life to resurrect Mata Nui. Reign of Teridax Kopeke and the other Matoran of Metru Nui later celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in the Coliseum when they heard Teridax proclaming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. Kopeke left Metru Nui and joined Tahu, Krahka, Johmak, Guardian and Lariska. Kopeke and the others were at Karzahni when Teridax discovered them, and killed Guardian by englufing him in the earth. They were also captured by Exo-Toa controlled by Teridax, who brought the team to Metru Nui. But on the way to the city of Legends, Onua destroyed the robots and told the Kopeke and the rest of the recistance team about the last source of Energized Protodermis and that they would go there to destroy it. Joureny's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Kopeke and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Kopeke had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Personality Kopeke was shy, unlike most Ko-Matoran, who are antisocial. Quotes Set Information Kopeke was released in 2003 with the set number of 8581 and contained 25 pieces. The pieces of the Kopeke set could also be used to create two non-canon alternate models with the other small sets released that year Matoro, Hahli, Hewkii, Hafu and Macku. Appareances *Mata Nui Online Game -(First Appearance) *Bohrok-Kal Online Animations *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *Reign of Shadows *The Kingdom -(Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: Encyclopedia -(Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated -(Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice Category:2001